


That First Time

by oOAchilliaOo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOAchilliaOo/pseuds/oOAchilliaOo
Summary: She doesn't mean to be here.But Liam is warm and comforting. New and unknown, yet somehow so familiar and god, maybe she missed the familiar more than she’d thought. The Milky Way, Scott, and hell, even her father.Whatever the reason, she finds she cannot stop kissing him.





	That First Time

She didn’t mean to. 

To be here.

But Liam was warm and comforting. New and unknown, yet somehow so familiar and god, maybe she missed the familiar more than she’d thought. The Milky Way, Scott, and hell, even her father. 

Whatever the reason, she finds she cannot stop kissing him. 

She should, she really really should. He’s part of her team. The team that’s responsible for making the entire cluster liveable for hundreds of thousands of people, for making a home here, and they shouldn’t… 

He wraps his arm around her shoulders. Pulls her closer. Their kiss becomes a needy, greedy, eager thing and she knows there’s only one way this goes but, god help her, she just can’t bear to stop. Seconds later, he’s bearing her down onto the couch and she’s sliding under him; his gloriously naked chest pressed against her own far-too-clothed one.

And still she doesn’t stop. 

He has one hand curled in her hair and it isn’t until she forces herself to focus on the sensation that she realises he’s trying to release it from its customary ponytail. She leans up to yank out the tie holding her hair back, relishing the side-effect of the movement pressing their mouths closer together. 

Immediately, he moans gratefully and buries a hand in her wavy tresses as she falls back onto the couch. The slow circular movement of his fingers against her scalp should not be as sexy as it is, especially given that he is also ravaging her mouth and pressing every inch of his tall, muscled body into hers. 

Every inch. 

God, she could feel him, all of him. 

And all she wants is more. 

She holds him closer, running her palm across every millimetre of his glorious chest that isn’t pressed against her, delighting in his warmth, his solidity, his humanity. Then she slides her hand down, grateful for the loose fit of his Initiative uniform, which so easily allows her to slip beneath the waistband and wrap her fingers around him. 

He hisses, their lips parting for the first time since this began.

“Shit, Ryder.” 

He rests his forehead against hers, breathing harshly. She wets her lips, trying to think of something to say. Then his eyes open and her head loses the ability to think entirely.

“Do you want this?” he asks tentatively, his voice rough and deep and utterly irresistible. 

She swallows the sarcastic comment that floats to the surface of her mind, given the unmistakable fact that her hand is literally wrapped around his dick. Instead, she simply nods. 

But he waits, those soulful amber eyes seeming to need more. 

“I want this,” she insists, because god, does she ever. 

Instantly his lips are back, along with everything else, and she has no idea how he’s doing it but somehow he’s twisting them on the couch as she strokes him. Suddenly she’s straddling him and he seems to have made it his primary mission in life to remove her shirt as quickly as possible. But that’s okay. She’s more than willing to help him. 

The second her bra suffers the same fate, she presses herself against him, delighting in the way he surrounds her. One hand splayed across her back and the other still buried in her hair. Everywhere he’s touching her burns in the most perfect way. 

The kisses are back, hot and hard and needy. Pleasurable and amazing but most definitely not enough as they explore each other’s lips and mouths, pushing their bodies ever closer. It isn’t until he breaks their kiss in order to nibble at her collarbone that she realises she’s been moving her hips against him the entire time. 

She still wants more.

She slides off his lap back towards the couch, pulling him with her, fumbling with her pants and making an absolute hash of it…

But he seems to get her meaning. 

He crawls over her body, almost predatory, to give her one last hard kiss before sliding back so he can remove the last of both their clothing in two quick pulls. She reaches impatiently for him when he returns, the brief break long enough to have missed his warmth. He surges forwards in response, fusing their lips together, almost growling into her mouth. 

Their limbs are a tangled mess and she still can’t stop kissing him, but she also wants to be touching every part of him and yet neither of those things are enough. She shifts blindly, fumbling yet somehow he ends up exactly where she needs him, wants him. 

“Ryder…” 

His voice is harsh, rough. She stops. A moment of pause amongst the maelstrom of heat and more and now and when she looks at him, really looks at him, she realises he’s trembling. 

She is too. 

“Liam… please...” 

It’s the permission he seems to have been craving. He’s in motion immediately, hands sliding over her body and she can do nothing but writhe against him. A hand sliding over her breast, down across her stomach, fingers circling her clit in a way that’s fucking perfect before he slides into her. 

They find their rhythm easily; one that starts slow and builds, higher then higher still. If she had the mental capacity to notice or appreciate such things she’d note how perfectly they move together, how easily they communicate without words. 

It isn’t long before she’s there, right on the edge and, with timing that she wishes she could appreciate, he chooses that moment to slip his fingers between them once again. 

“Liam…” 

“Ryder…”

Then she’s coming, waves and waves of bliss coursing through her, and his strangled growl against her collarbone is the only thing that tells her that he’s right there with her.   
When they stop their breathing is understandably heavy. He all but collapses on top of her. 

It’s a few moments before he raises his head from where it’s buried against her neck and the horrible, cold, stinging feeling of ‘what now?’ that settles in her gut when their eyes meet is a most unwelcome feeling. She wets her lips, trying to think of something to say. 

He doesn’t say anything either. 

Then, unhelpfully they’re both talking at once. 

“Um…”

“So…” 

“Pathfinder. We are approaching Voeld,” SAM interrupts. 

She’s almost almost grateful for the distraction, because the immediate awkwardness is gone. However, she’s all too aware of the fact that if they don’t talk now, very soon things between her and Liam are going to get even more awkward. 

“Thanks, SAM,” she says through gritted teeth. 

Liam half-smiles, as unsure of what to do as she is. “We should….”

“Yeah…” 

They dress in absolute silence, hunting around and swapping items of clothing. Every second that passes adds to that growing feeling of cold horror in her gut. When she’s decent, she turns to leave.

“Hey,” he stops her, voice hesitant. “You okay?” 

She turns back. Despite the awkwardness, she just had some pretty amazing sex with one of the sweetest, most genuine guys she’s ever met, so it isn’t difficult to reply back with a smile and a soft “yeah.” 

A grin spreads across his face. “Cool. And hey, we can talk later, right?” 

She breathes, relieved that he at least seems to want to talk. That they haven’t messed everything up. “Right.”

As she leaves the room for real, she finds she can’t stop smiling.


End file.
